


I wanna get you in the back seat

by daddylouist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bus Sex, Deepthroating, Field Trip, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Harry's in control at first, M/M, also this is in Harry's POV, but then Louis takes control, sex? just a blowjob not actual sex, the other three boys are barely mentioned, the three of them literally have like one line, they're on a field trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylouist/pseuds/daddylouist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry accidentally makes Louis hard. Then gives him a blowjob in the back of a school bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna get you in the back seat

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys 
> 
> this is sort of odd like who has sex on a school bus 
> 
> either way enjoy! 
> 
> title from "Fantasy" by Ludacris

"Alright!" Mrs. Brutes yells, clapping her hands. "Make sure you've gotten everything! If you leave it, we're not coming back for it." Everyone laughs, including me.

"Right, let's get on the bus!" she yells and herds us onto the bus.

"Harry! C'mon, let's get in the back!" Niall says. Liam, Zayn, Louis, and I follow Niall to the back. We all sit in our own seats, which is nice because I kind of want to stretch out and relax. Except all five of us scoot about halfway into the aisle so we can listen to music and talk, so there's not much stretching out for me, or anyone really. Our knees and legs are all touching each other's, so much you can barely tell who's legs are who's.

Niall is sitting in one seat, Liam in the one across from him, Zayn behind Niall and Louis behind Liam. I'm behind Zayn, so I scoot into the aisle and my butt is on, like, three inches of the seat and it's probably going to be sore tomorrow.

"Hey, Harry," Louis says, waving at me even though we're literally pressed right up against each other. I giggle and wave back. Then Louis stomps on my foot.

"Oh, shit, sorry, there's too many limbs down there," Louis apologizes, laughing.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it, Lou," I say, patting Louis' knee comfortingly.

It's then that I realize how close we are, so close that if I tilt my head over about an inch it'd be lying on Louis' shoulder. We stare at each other until the moment is broken, because a song Zayn's playing scares us and we look towards him.

Louis clears his throat and the bus rumbles to life and we start driving towards Cheshire.

About a quarter into the journey home, Louis stops singing suddenly and looks at me. 

"I wish we could've stayed in London longer, maybe went to the convention on Friday, too. Sucks that we couldn't," he says.

"Yeah. It was fun, more fun than I thought it would be," I say, smiling. Louis laughs and nods. We talk about the trip for a while, laughing at stupid stuff that happened.

Someone's phone flashlight turns on, and Louis and I cringe.

"What the fuck, Niall?" Louis groans, covering his eyes.

"Oi, I can't see! 'M trying to take off my shoes, but it's dark!" Niall defends. I laugh as Louis makes a face of disgust. He opens his mouth to reply when Mrs. Brutes interrupts.

"Alright, everyone, let your parents know we're about halfway home!" she yells.

I pull out my phone to text my mum, bracing my elbows against mine (mostly Louis', though) thighs. Louis pulls out his phone and calls his own mum, and I watch as his lips move as he talks to her. When he hangs up, I remember I'm supposed to be texting my own mum. Whoops.

I unlock my phone and start typing. Louis' leg shifts under my arms and his knee presses even harder against mine.

My mum won't answer my texts so I keep typing and sending more, getting frustrated that she isn't answering. Louis starts tapping his foot, and it makes my hands bounce up and down and jumble up my words.

"Lewis, quit it. Fucking messing up my typing," I groan, pressing down to stop him. He gasps and I look up. His eyes are closed and his lip is caught between his teeth.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" I exclaim.

"Uh, no - you didn't. Um," Louis stutters.

"Then why did you - " I cut myself off and look down. _Oh_. Shit. My hands, unknowingly, were right on his crotch. I look back up at Louis, who's blushing and who's eyes are slightly dark. Not to mention, his hard cock is pressing up into my hands.

It's late, dark outside, so no one can really see anything except for the phones and anywhere the phone's lights are shining. I move my phone to my left hand and angle it up so the light shines on my face. You can hear the music Zayn's playing and the boys singing along and, more faintly, the people up front laughing and talking.

With my free hand, I slowly drag my index finger across the bulge in Louis' jeans, maintaining eye contact with him. He jolts and his mouth falls open. I spread my fingers out and press my open palm across Louis' dick, palming him. Louis gasps and flexes his hips up into my hand.

"Wait, Harry, I - " Louis pauses to suck in a breath. I still my movements but leave my hand where it is.

"Yes, Lou?" I ask.

"You don't have to do this," Louis says. "I can - "

"I want to," I say simply. Louis shudders and closes his eyes, nodding. I lock my phone and shove it into my back pocket. I continue to palm Louis, making him hum quietly and swallow. I watch his throat muscles work and I reach up to trace the column of it. Louis parts his lips and lets out a shaky breath. I feel myself grow harder in my jeans as I watch Louis come undone.

"C'mon, babe, let's move back a few seats so no one will see you," I suggest, standing up and grabbing Louis' hand, pulling him after me. I shove him in the seat first, grateful that there isn't a window in the very last seat and it's dark back here and that the seats are tall.

"Fuck, Louis, I've wanted to touch you for so long, you have no fucking idea," I growl, leaning over and capturing him in a harsh kiss. Louis slips his tongue inside my mouth, our teeth clinking as we're rushing, but I ignore it, choosing to run my tongue all over the inside of Louis' mouth. He groans into my mouth and I smirk, pulling away.

I get a hand on Louis again, squeezing his cock through his jeans. Louis bucks up into my hand and grips my biceps, fingers digging into the flesh there. I lean over to kiss his neck, nipping at his earlobe.

"Fuck," Louis huffs. I reach down with my other hand to undo his button. I unzip the zipper slowly, watching Louis' face.

"Fuck, can you - can you _hurry_ , please?" Louis pouts. I hum and slip my fingers in his belt loops, tugging on them. Louis lifts his hips up to help me tug his jeans down to his below his knees.

His cock is straining against his black briefs, almost looking painful.

"You're so hard for me, Lou, so fucking hard," I say filthily, licking a line up his neck. Louis shivers and moans. "Shh, baby, you've gotta be quiet. Don't forget we aren't alone and we're in the back of a school bus."

Louis' eyes slip closed and he presses against me, rutting his hard cock against my stomach. "Please, Harry, 'm so fucking hard. You get me so hard, need you to touch me," he begs, reaching up to tangle his fingers in my hair. I don't reply, choosing to use my hands.

I reach down and yank Louis' briefs down and his cock slaps up against his stomach, hard and red and leaking already.

"Beautiful, Lou," I breathe. Louis gasps in a breath and I watch his stomach muscles clench. I grasp the base of Louis' cock, stroking up slowly. Louis gasps and nearly shouts, biting on his lip to keep quiet. I grin as I gather the precome from the head of his cock, making it wetter and the slide of my hand smoother.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Louis moans, a crease forming between his brows as his face contorts into one of pleasure. Louis tugs on my hair and tilts his head back. I start to wank him faster, squeezing when I reach the head.

Louis hums and his eyes flutter closed. " _Oh_ , oh shit - " he groans quietly, his breaths becoming shaky. I use my other hand to palm at my own cock through my jeans, humming at the pleasure. I quickly check to see if anyone's noticed what Louis and I are doing, but everyone is exactly how we left them.

So I slip down to my knees in the small space and give the head of Louis' cock a kitten lick. Louis bucks his hips up and stares at me, shocked.

"You - you're actually gonna give me a fucking blowjob on a moving bus?" Louis gasps, his hands coming up to cover his mouth.

"Yeah, babe, I've wanted to suck your dick for so long and I'm not waiting another minute," I say. I lean down and wrap my lips around the head of his cock, flicking my tongue against his slit.

"God - you're unbelievable, _fuck_ , Harry," Louis moans quietly, tangling his fingers in my hair. I hum and Louis lets out a strangled sound, leaning his head back and squeezing his eyes closed. I take Louis deeper into my mouth, going down halfway.

"Mm, _fuck_ , baby, so good. Suck my cock so well," Louis groans. I pull off and shush him.

"Louis, shut up, honestly, you're so _loud_ ," I say hurriedly. Right as I say that, Zayn turns his music up louder and this time, it's a song everyone knows and they all start singing. I take the opportunity to take Louis back into my mouth, sucking hard. I wrap my hand around the part that my mouth isn't covering and wank him quickly.

"Oh, _god_ , Harry, your mouth is a fucking sin," Louis gasps. "Your lips were made to suck cock, baby." I moan quietly around him, palming my cock through my jeans.

"Getting close, baby, so good," Louis warns. I double my work and go down another inch, spit dripping down Louis' cock.

"Messy," Louis sighs, tensing his thighs where they rest on either side of my shoulders.

"We're about 15 minutes away, guys!" Mrs. Brutes yells from the front of the bus.

Louis groans and tugs at my hair. "C'mon, Harry, fuck, make me come," he growls. "'M almost there."

Then we go over a bump, and Louis' cock goes all the way down my throat and I choke, my eyes watering. Louis holds my head down and comes down my throat, practically growling under his breath. He's got a death grip on my hair and I come untouched in my pants from the aggression. I moan around his cock and Louis gasps.

I pull off and swallow his come, licking my lips and looking up at Louis. He grins at me and I grin back.

"Where's Harry?" Niall asks from our former spot.

"Fuck," I curse. I climb back into the seat as Louis yanks his pants up and buttons his jeans. He runs a hand through his hair and tries to make himself look less sweaty and flushed. I myself quickly throw my hair back into a bun and lick my lips self-consciously.

"And where's Louis?" Liam asks.

"Back here!" Louis says, shoving his hand in the air. He pushes me out into the aisle and we join the other three. They take one look at us and crack up.

"Oh my fucking god," Niall cackles, "you two are so _obvious_."

"Leave us alone," Louis says, pouting.

"Harry, you've literally got come on your chin," Zayn laughs.

"And blowjob lips," Liam adds.

"Fuck you all," I groan.


End file.
